


Madness is tamed by Madness

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: Youtuber Connected Universe
Genre: 'shock' collar, Anti really needs love, Dark is an idiot, Happy 21st bday!, I dunno what else to tag, M/M, Wil has no inhabitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: Happy 21st birthday markipwiwer!





	Madness is tamed by Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markipwiwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/gifts).



Darkiplier was hands down the head of the Iplier household. He was the one ultimately in charge of what they did he needed to be consulted before any major changes or decisions were made. And because of this, the Iplier household had a semblance of control.

The same could not be said for the Septic household. They were a crazy insane family, and their family was not really headed by any one Septic, but the strongest of the Septics, and generally the most of the egos accepted him as the head of their household, Antisepticeye. Anti was a wild and vicious chaos demon, sowing the seeds of war between egos that were not part of the Septics who he protected with a vengeance.

Dark had decided the glitch demon must be stopped and had clashed with Anti 3 times before he was victorious, but Dark did not amuse himself with the idea he could control the glitch demon.

Turning to a few of his old friends who owed him favors he came up with a collar. It honestly looked like the shock collar a dog would wear. It didn’t shock the glitch, but restricted his powers greatly. That was months ago.

Now it wasn't at all odd for Anti to show up in the Iplire house, none of them ever got near him, because he was usually in a bad mood when he showed up, mostly because Dark had interfered with his plans. 

Today, it appears Dark had dragged the glitch demon here to discuss something, but Google, the blue one, had come and told the shadow demon something that had him hurrying off leaving a certain virus unsupervised.

Anti didn't go looking for trouble… at first. He simply wandered over to the fruit bowl. Anti wasn't really one for ‘food’ and the scrutinizing way he was looking at the apple in his hands as if he was trying to figure out how he was supposed to eat it was enough to catch the casually strolling Warfstache lugging a body along behind him off guard.

You see a lot of odd things when you live with the Iplier household, but something you never see is someone studying an apple.

The glitch demon’s pointed ears twitched in Wilford’s direction sensing that he had stopped walking. The virus paused his ears quivering the slightest bit as if to see if Wil was going to move on.

When the man with the pink mustache didn't move the glitch turned to him grinning widely displaying some sharp fangs, Ipliers weren’t as inclined to have fangs as a lot of other egos were, but even among the Septics, where the trait was common, he had a set of chompers. Wil found himself staring at those teeth.

Wil liked people, he really did, but he also really liked danger, and he happened to like flirting with both. Looking at this glitching man, whose body seemed to spasm with the glitches, Wil found himself grinning widely, but it was a slightly nervous smile. It was like looking into the eyes of a wolf you never knew when they were going to pounce, you could only stare at them knowing if you blinked or looked away you would be dead in an instant.

Wil knew a lot about facing dangerous animals, he lived with the king of the squirrels. Damn those little animals could be vicious. 

“Hi there!” The glitchy man did not pounce but instead greeted him, his voice wasn't normal, unlike Dark’s voice which was echo-y the glitch’s voice was staticy and glitchy at the same time.

“Howdy Do!” Wil waved with the hand that wasn't holding the collar of the corpse, that happened to be holding a gun, ok not the best first impression, but he doubted the glitch would care. Besides Wil believe anyone who was unnerved by guns was insane. He was about to introduce himself when the glitch suddenly glitched both hands to his neck clawing at the collar before he returned to how he was standing before.

“I’m Anti!” He cheerfully said as if his glitch hadn't been random like they had been before. The glitch repeated itself though the man before him did not acknowledge it.

“I’m Wil.” He said somewhat hesitantly as the glitch repeated itself. “You having a bit of trouble there pal?” He asked as the glitch repeated again clawing at the collar.

The glitch looked at him questioningly and Wil tapped his neck where if he were the glitch the collar would be. A flash of annoyance crossed the virus’ face though Wil could tell it was not at him but at the collar.

“It's like an itch I can't scratch.” His voice was darker, as the real virus clawed at the collar.

“Couldn't you just take it off?” Wil shrugged gesturing with the gun his voice lilting.

“Not unless someone takes it off, but not many are brave enough to get that close to me and cross our dear Darky boy.” The virus gave him a wide grin which faltered when Wil glanced around looking for Dark and dropped his gun and the body walking over to him. 

Wil ignored the look of surprise on the glitching man’s face as he fiddled with the collar. He ignored the rapid glitching that increased dramatically when he got close. It was no surprise the glitch didn't get very much contact, the only person who Wil had ever seen putting a hand on his shoulder or giving him any contact was Dark. 

Just as Wil got the collar unclipped Dark walked in the room.

“No! Wil he’s going to-!” Dark wasn't able to get through his sentence before the Irishman glitched out of thin air and maniac cackling and staticy glitching. “Wil you idiot.” The shadow demon grabbed the collar out of Wil’s hands and stuffed it in his suit coat pocket. 

The television one room over was fully static now, but it started flickering and Dark ran into the room to see it, most of the Ipliers were there, staring at the television as the outline of the glitch demon appeared before the color filled in, it was glitching wildly but they could see the virus. 

“What do you want Anti.” Dark asked the screen calmly as another peal of maniac laughter burst from around the room.

“You know exactly what I want Mr. Darkiplier.” The glitchy mocking voice called.

“I will not, what will make you put the collar back on.”

“The only way I will put that disgusting mockery of a shock collar.” The voice was filled with distaste, but picked up again lively as ever. “Is if you give me what I want!”

Dark snarled, he actually snarled.

“Or hey… maybe, you could, L̵͏̨E̷͟͝T̛͠͞ ̵̧͢͢͡M͏̧͡Ę ̧G̢̛͘͡҉O̶̵̸̧͠ ̵̴̡H͏͜O̧̢̧M҉̛͝E̴ A͏̴N̷̛D̶̨̨ ̨̧͞҉L̢͢͏E̵̸̡͞҉A̢̢͡V̸͢E͘̕ ̧͞͏̢M҉͢Ȩ͝͞ ̴͜͠͞Į̷͘͘N̡̧҉ ҉̧P̧͡Ȩ̵̷Ą͢͡͠҉C̶̷͢Ę̛͞” The voice warped horibly on the part. Dark clenched his fists and turned to the Ipliers on the couch.

“Host narrate him.” Dark said, and the host hesitated. He hesitated.

“The Host opens his mouth to narrate the glitch but the reality around the glitch is shifting too quickly to attempt to predict or influence the virus’ movements.” Anti spoke at the exact same time as the Host who shut his mouth afterwards, sealing his lips tightly a bit cross his narrations could be so easily slighted by a virus.

“You don't have anything on me Darky.” Anti was probably the only person other than Wilford who could call the mighty Darkiplier those childish nicknames and get away with their fingers still intact.

“You make the mistake of thinking that one of you Ipliers can meet me on a level playing field. How can you hope for that when even my Septics struggled to contain me for as long as they did, but your only real options here are let me roam free again, or give me what I want.” The static was pitching wildly now and Wil was yet to regret this decision. This was great, it was chaos. It was amazing.

Dark pursed his lips and the shadow demon’s red and blue outlines seemed more defined as they did when he was upset. He seemed to be weighing his options.

Then the shadow demon grabbed Wil’s wrist. 

“Come on Warfstache.” Ok, he was in trouble, his friend usually called him Wil unless he was in trouble. 

“If I have to deal with this shit you will too.” The shadow demon growled and opened a portal dragging Wil behind him.

They were in a grey expanse, the void, however even the gray of the void seemed to be spasming like the glitch who had left the tv in static behind him.

A certain glitch demon appeared in front of them, mainly Dark, he was grinning from ear to ear and look genuinely happy. He looked at Wil and gave him an equally large grin but quickly turned to Dark again.

Almost faster than Wil could process it the virus’ lips were against Dark’s own, a deep and passionate kiss, though only from the glitch. Dark stood there still as the grave as if he couldn't wait for it to be over but Wil could see the look in his eye.

When the virus pulled away his ears drooped and his head hung.

“What could I ever do to get you to kiss back.” the heartbreak in the virus’ voice was clearly not new, this must have happened before.

“You could wear the collar.” The shadow demon offered softly.

“That's what you said last time.” The glitch demon’s voice was soft but still glitching and the shadow demon did not answer.

Wil did not feel as uncomfortable with this as he should have been, he was only upset with how Dark was acting. He grabbed the virus’s cheeks grinning at the surprised look pressing a kiss to the glitch’s lips. He took advantage of the slight opening of the mouth pressed against his.

Not only did the virus have fangs, his tongue was long and agile and quickly intertwined with his own. A smirk played across his lips, and he opened a single eye, peeking between his lashes at the virus whose eyes were closed in pure bliss. He failed to see the lips of the tall well dressed man beside him press into a thin line.

The virus opened an eye though feeling the shift in the mood of the aura of the demon seeing the refined reds and blues. And suddenly the pink mustached man felt the virus smirk against his lips and he opened his eyes meeting the virus’ mismatched eyes.

The virus drew away shooting a wicked grin to the demon

“Hey Darky~ wanna join?”

And then there were three smirks.


End file.
